My Son, By the Grace of Selene
by Kousagi Moon
Summary: Take a few glimpses into the Royal Family of the Moon's lives. Things are more complicated then they first appear. Serenity/Endymion
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The child was precious, of this there was no doubt. He was born into the world christened with blood and screams and tears.

Queen Selenity held the gorgeous child in her arms, still wet and messy from it's birth. He was to be her new son, she thought gazing down at the tiny bundle that honestly looked nothing like any Lunarian she'd ever seen. His hair was too dark, and his eyes too murky, his skin a darker complexion that it should be.

Her heart was disquiet.

"The child needs a name," Selenity spoke to herself more than to the midwives as she handed the baby over to them to be cleaned up. "I will allow you to name him," she glanced at the young woman – no, girl who was lying in the bed, exhausted and drenched in sweat. "For it will be the last significant decision you make in his life."

"Endym-"

"No." Queen Selenity cut in sharply. Her blue eyes burning with unspoken rage at the mere mention of the name. "No," she repeated, this time more gently, not wanting to fret the girl.

The girl who had just given birth, her daughter, her Serenity, cast her gaze down and remained quiet for a moment. "Adam," She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Adam?" Queen Selenity repeated the foreign name, it sounded strange on her tongue. It wasn't elegant or flowing like a proper Lunarian name.

Why Adam? She wondered, but her question was answered before she could even ask it. "It means Earth," Serenity said somberly, hoping her mother would allow it.

For a moment the Queen looked as if she would contest, but eventually her eyes softened and she let out a small sigh. Nodding her head, she'd allow her daughter to have this one thing, this one memory to treasure.

Looking over to the noisy midwives who were watching with keen interest her soft exterior quickly toughened up as she rose to her full height and regalia as Queen. "You, ladies," she spoke to the women scattered about the room, one hold the child, "Are to remain loyal to me. This child," she pointed to the now sleeping babe in the blonde midwife's arms, "is mine. I birthed him. No one shall know otherwise. His parentage, on his father's side, is a mystery even to you, for you'll say a Queen is allowed to have her secrets. Do you understand me?"

"Yes m'lady," the four women answered in unison.

"Good." Selenity then gestured for the babe to be brought to her. The moment the baby was placed in her arms he awoke, dark blue eyes gazing up at her. He didn't have their eyes, she thought almost bitterly. Her bitterness began to melt, however, upon seeing the longing look in her daughter's eyes. For a moment the Queen wanted nothing more than to give her the child that was rightfully hers, consequences be dammed, but she knew it would spell disaster for everyone if she allowed Serenity to raise this child as her own. As a Queen she must protect her Kingdom, her daughter, and even this child she was no responsible for. She couldn't put her feelings first.

"Adam," she spoke down to the child, "You shall be the first Prince of the Moon. May Selene bless your soul and watch over you." Looking up at her daughter who was frightfully close to tears and the midwives who were watching their Queen in awe, she added, "May she watch over us all."

**Review, please? I'd appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Selenity remembered it well. The day she irrevocably lost her daughter.

Her child, her sweet child had been so sullen as of late, moping about the palace like a ghost. At first Selenity had decided to give her daughter distance, to let whatever it was bothering her work itself out, but after what seemed like weeks of Serenity's depression, the kind hearted Queen could no longer stand it.

"What is wrong, love?" she gently prodded her daughter, her hands resting on each side of her face. Serenity was crying, like she so often did. now "I can't stand to see you so forlorn. Tell me, what is the matter."

"Oh mother," Serenity had wept, burying her head into the crook of her mother's neck. The room was utterly silent apart from the girl weeping into her mother's tender embrace. When Serenity found her voice she threw her mother for a loop. "I'm pregnant," she had said, her voice trembling.

And the Queen had recoiled from her daughter, staring at her in shock. Worried violet eyes searched blue eyes, looking for any indication that this could all be a cruel joke played by her daughter, but when she found none the Queen herself began to tremble with unspoken fury. "What did you do?" she demanded quietly, her voice sharper than any yelling could be. "What did you do, Serenity?!"

Her daughter backed away from her then, obviously afraid of the silent fire radiating off her mother in thick waves.

"Who is it?" Selenity asked, her voice shaking with so many different emotions. When Serenity didn't immediately answer and tried to back away yet again the Queen grabbed her daughter by the arms harshly and forced her to stay put in front of her. "I said who is it, Serenity? Who is the father of this child?" The scared Princess didn't answer. "**WHO?!"** Selenity allowed her voice to rise, something she rarely ever did, least of all with her daughter. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears while her daughter was openly crying.

"Prince Endymion," her voice was barely above a whisper.

The moment to name had left her daughter's mouth the Queen raised her hand and slapped her only child across the face with all her might. She sent the small girl reeling. She knew the slap stung, for it had been hard, but what hurt her most was the look of distress in her daughter's eyes as she cupped her swelling cheek. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. But Selenity said nothing in return. Still trembling with rage she exited her daughter's room without another word. She had nothing else to say.

She had lost her daughter, forever, she knew.

That, the Queen thought, had been the most trying time of her life, and now, even nearly seven months later the memory bought much discomfort to her. That her daughter could betray her trust, that she ever had been forced to raise her hand to her darling daughter. That everything she had planned had went so wrong.

"No man will ever want you," she said openly. Even she found the anger noticeably absent from her voice strange. But, then again, she supposed she was past the anger stage of it all. She simply spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as she rocked the infant in her arms to sleep.

In the lavish Moon Palace nursery was Queen Selenity, Princess Serenity, and the newest member of the royal family, Prince Adam. Selenity was seated in a rocker she hadn't used for many years, _her_ child snuggled into her arms, while her daughter sat at the window sill looking out into space listlessly.

"That will be fine with me, mother," Serenity's voice finally reached the silver haired Queen. "For I want no man, but the one you forbid me to have,"

And there it was, the anger that was so strangely absent from her body reappeared. Trying her best to contain her emotions, Selenity spoke evenly, "And do you think Prince Endymion would have you now? After he's got what he wanted?" Selenity hoped the words hurt and stung her naive, foolish, _foolish_ daughter. She hoped the words knocked sense into her thick, pretty skull. She hoped –

"It wasn't like that, mother. Do you think I would give my everything to someone like that? He loves me, and I love him."

Selenity let out an exasperated sigh. There was no convincing her daughter, it seemed.

"You are never to see him again, Serenity," Selenity said plainly, ignoring the look of pain in her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "And from now on you are to stay within either myself or a trusted guard's presence at all times."

"Venus, perhaps?" Serenity questioned, trying to hide the glimmer of hope that shinned beneath her surface.

"I said trusted, and the Senshi, most of all the Princess of Venus, have lost my trust."

"But mother why – "

"I know they aided you in seeing the Prince of Earth, Serenity. Do not take me for a fool, for I am certainly not." And this, at least, seemed to silence the rebellious young Princess.

"So," Serenity withdrew into herself as she spoke, "You wish to cage me up like a pretty little bird in a golden cage for the rest of my life?" a for a moment Selenity swore she could see something akin to hatred in her daughter's eyes, she found it very unbecoming.

"No, I don't," the Queen responded. "Just until you are married."

"Married?" Serenity didn't try to hide her surprise at her mother's bluntness. "But you said yourself no man would want me and that – "

"No man will want you if they know what I know, Serenity," her mother said curtly. "And they won't know what I know." With that the Queen got up from her seat, gently rousing the sleeping infant from his dreams as she placed him in the nearby crib fit for a royal. "I will see that you are married off within the next month. There are many suitors, but I have my eye on one in particular."

"But I – "

"Now," The Queen continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter's great discomfort. "Take this quill and parchment," Selenity handed the supplies that lay on the small dresser to her daughter. "I want you to write a letter to Endymion." Serenity's eyes grew big. "To say that you no longer wish to see him, that you realize the errors of your ways and that it was a mistake. You shall give the letter to Venus who will take it to Earth on your behalf. Don't argue with me, Serenity. You have no say in this." A moment of silence passed between the two women. "Now, write as I tell you, keep it formal, write:

_Prince Endymion of Earth I am writing to inform you that I no longer feel the same way as I once led you to believe. Our relationship was detrimental to both ourselves and our respective Kingdoms, I have come to see the truth…."_

As her daughter wrote she cried and Selenity felt a pang of guilt lace her stomach. Though she tried not to show it, seeing her daughter like this, no matter what crimes against her Kingdom she had committed, hurt her deeply. But, she told herself, she was doing what was best for her Kingdom, and in the long run, her daughter as well. She had to push through this, to be a strong Queen as she had always been.

As she dictated the letter, Selenity held the now wide awake Prince Adam close to her bosom. The child was all wriggly legs and arms as she tried to grab onto her long silver locks. She couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her face. As fiercely angry as she had been with her daughter at one point, she knew at least one good, little thing had come out of this mess.

As she stroked the infant's soft cheek she didn't notice her daughter's eyes had drifted from the parchment and were now staring at her stonily.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review, maybe?


End file.
